


favorite little cow

by ursa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: fan art foroh but the fire went wildby brucespringsteen uwu
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	favorite little cow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh, but the fire went wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850349) by [brucespringsteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucespringsteen/pseuds/brucespringsteen). 



_“Fuck, sweetheart,” Steve curses beneath his breath, hastily wiping his hands to dry off on his jeans. “I do. You look so good, like my favorite little cow.”_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> MY FAVORITE BUCKY LINE 😩😩😩


End file.
